Close Save
by imotherfuckingcannotdecide
Summary: Anyways, with the help of that feisty fire demon, I rebuilt the castle. We were in desperate need of a place to stay so rebuilding seemed practically necessary. It's still as menacing looking as ever. We still keep the castle moving... Rating will change.


Howl's PoV

"Calcifur!" I called cheerily. "I'm going to town for a bit." I peeked my head under the wall connecting to the rail of the stairwell. A bright smile stretched itself across my freshly perfected face. I haven't been out of the castle in days, for I've been working on a potion for Calcifur. It's supposed to give him a regular human form. The last couple attempts have failed miserably but I think I'm going to finally get it right this time.

"Whatever, just go. It's not like my sexy human form is an important thing," Calcifur flippantly remarked. I made my way down the stairs and chuckled as he huffed and rolled his eyes. When I reached the door, I stopped for a minute to admire my reflection in the doorknob. I flipped my hair and smoothed the front of the coat of my particularly sexy outfit. I spun the knob to the left to change the color wheel to a royal blue; the Royal City Portal.

"I'm going out to get the last ingredient for the potion, thank you very much." I closed the door swiftly after stepping out smugly, leaving an embarrassed pinkish-red fire demon in my wake.

While walking, I began to reflect on my new life. After Sophie had given me my heart back everything had simply fallen into place. Prince Justin proposed to Sophie. Of course she said yes. They moved in together, after the Prince ended the highly unnecessary war with Suliman. The Witch of the Waste also took up shelter with them; she now lounges around the castle, with servants to take care of her every need. Markl also lives in the castle. He met a young witch named Olivia. Sophie ended up helping me get my precious golden locks back. A few people have mistaken me for a woman, though, ever since I changed the color back.

Anyways, with the help of that feisty fire demon, I rebuilt the castle. We were in desperate need of a place to stay so rebuilding seemed practically necessary. It's still as menacing looking as ever. We still keep the castle moving, it just feels out of place and odd not to have the gently rocking as we carry on in our daily activities. During the time we spent building the castle again, I gained a couple new hobbies. The most common and recent one being my sudden urge to sing the stupidest songs at the most random times. I started to hum a gentle melody as I strolled down the street. I caught a couple wandering eyes, as I continued humming and walking down the cobble stone streets. I just smirked as I felt so many eyes on my face, feeling smug at their recognition of my beauty. The sound of skin connecting to skin resounded in my ear. The resulting collapse nabbed my attention before I could vacate the scene. A black-lit alleyway a small ways ahead to the right. I peered around the corner of the brick building. Rage seeped into the edges of my vision, as a gruesome scene played out before my light cobalt blue eyes.

Eveliel's PoV

'Fucking bitch' I thought to myself as my back slammed against the stone street of the alley. 'Didn't give me a chance to explain.' I turned my head towards the mouth of the alleyway, spitting out blood. I had torn the hold for my tongue piercing quite a bit wider. I'll have to let it close then re-pierce it. A woman stuck her head around the corner as I peeked my eyes open.

"Help." The small plea left my lips as soon as I saw a possibility for getting help. Barely audible enough for my own ears, let alone the lady's.

"Shut up you dumbass! Piece of fucking trash!" I flinched as my captor yelled into my face. Apparently the nasty rat above me had heard my plea. A high-pitched cry of pain escaped my lips as the stanky man above me brought his steel-toed boot down on the lower calf of my left leg. Another couple swift kicks to my leg, then a hard jab to my right side had me coughing up gobs of blood. I curled up into a protective ball when I realized my attacker's fist was poised to strike me again.

Suddenly, the large shadow and heavy stench of my captor disappeared. Instead a curvier body shape appeared, accompanied by a light airy scent with a pleasant twang.

'Must be the woman I saw earlier.' The thought drifted through my head, as I felt somebody pick up my broken, fragile body. The scent drifted closer as I now realized the woman had me in her arm bridal style. The scent was nice, warm, and comforting. I buried my face in her neck more. I could recognize the scent now. It was like a heavy dollop of honey, with a light undertone of cinnamon. The mixture made for a light pleasant smell with a tangy bite. It was a scent you really couldn't forget.


End file.
